George Esbanoza
George Esbanoza is a minor character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is a non-evolved human, or seems to be one so far. He is the only son of Carla and Christopher Esbanoza, and the younger brother of Angie and Isabella. Appearance George is currently very small, and he has bright blue eyes. He is only 5 years old, and currently he has little choice in his fashion and clothing. His hair is a dark blonde shade currently, and shall remain similar to that for the remainder of his life. In the future, he will also grow out a light beard for a few years. He will grow to be very tall, standing around 6ft 2, and he will be broad shouldered, with a muscular chest. George tends to be a very happy person, and will almost always has a big grin on his face, no matter the situation. His eyes will not change colour, ever, and in the future, he will dress simply, normally in blue jeans and simple flannel shirts. Family & Relationships George is the only son of Carla and Christopher Esbanoza, and has only one uncle, Kevin Esbanoza, his father's older brother. He also has two older sisters. *Eldest Sister - Angie Esbanoza *Older Sister - Isabella Esbanoza In the future, he will marry Alex Gray and the two will adopt five children. *Chantelle Gray *Barney Gray *Delilah Gray *Thea Gray *Jeff Gray Home George and his sisters, Angie and Izzy lived with their parents, Chris and Carla Esbanoza in the suburbs of New Jersey until George was 2 years old, when the entire family moved to London, England. They live in a big house a little outside of the city, which is quite modern. It has five bedrooms, one for every member of the family, and a guestroom. The garden is quite extensive, and there is a double garage. The living room and kitchen are very spacious, and the attic contains a playroom for the kids, and an office for George's mother and father. The house is found on a street of almost identical houses. Personality George is a happy boy, and will continue to be very optimistic and kind through his life. He will be quite timid and quiet, and he will have a clear distinction of right and wrong. Etymology George is a Greek name meaning "Earth worker" which has no reference to him. He does not have a middle name and neither do both of his siblings, but the surname Esbanoza is Spanish, orignally, and means "difficult; pricky person". Brief History George lived for the first nearly two years of his life in New Jersey, but moved to London when he was 2 years old. Future George will spend the rest of his childhood living in London but just before he turns twenty, he will receive a job offer in America and will move back to the States. Not long after moving there, he will meet Alex Gray again after nearly eighteen years and the two will begin dating secretly. Shortly into their relationship, Alex's girlfriend at the time, Cassidy, will discover their affair, and the two will begin dating offically after Alex and Cassidy break up. After two years, they will marry and eventually, they will adopt five children. Category:Characters